halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Uprising (Level)
Elite Speech "Elite: (Dying) 'The Brutes... have betrayed us... the councillors...!'" I'm pretty sure that this is actually said by the Arbiter. 168.169.79.213 18:06, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I thought the same thing the first time but if you melee the first dead elite while you here that quote his mouth will say it not the arbiter.I've done it before.--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:45, 25 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! Weird Zealot Glitch? After giving the Zealot in Uprising a Brute Shot (taking his energy sword), he simply... climbed up as if he was a spider. This is where the Jackal snipers are, in a "cave" setting. I've done it countless times -- is it a glitch or the fact a Zealot loves his Energy Sword a little too much? --24.225.171.245 02:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Get on top of the level On the part of the level called, "Step aside! Let the man go through!" You can get on top of the canyon. After you exit the building follow the path. There is a short tunnel section with two ghosts and then another battlefield. At this point a sniper will shoot you from near the top of the canyon. On one end of the battlefield there is a dirt mound where the enemy congregates, there is a rock spire in front of that near some more ghosts. To the right of that spire there is a rock against the canyon. You can grenade jump halfway to the top of that rock. (Or you can back a ghost up so that the back of it raises up a little. Then jump on the back of the ghost then jump halfway up.) When you are halfway up the rock there is a little ledge. If you crouch then crawl a little forward then crawl to the other side of the bump you can get across a small bump on the rock. Once you are on the other side you will see a ledge jutting out above you. You need to get at the point where you are almost at the edge of the rock. Then grenade jump to the top of that ledge. (I found the Brute Shot pointed down then fired a little before the apex/top of your jump works as well.) Once on top you might see the sniper you shot earlier. Walk a little farther then there will be a ridge almost at the end of that ridge. The slope is too steep to walk up, but you can jump to the top of the ridge then walk towards a safe spot. Once done you are free to walk around the whole level. The Control room is visible from up there. The part where you later meet the scarab doesn't load. I was able to fall down where the "Fight Club" area is, using part of the structure to slow my fall. If you fall down at that point you can walk the rest of the way with no more enemies. The building where you are in earlier is under a tall mountain/spire. I also think you can even get to the point where the level begins. In most areas if you jump down you die. There is also a unseen bird in this level. When it calls, it sound like it says, "Chief." Xenoligist 03:34, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Ling-Ling's head If you start the level, and look at the clouds close to the sun, you can vagualy see Ling-Ling's head Song Reference The level portion titled "Step Aside, Let The Man Go Through" is a reference to the Soul Coughing song named Super Bon Bon. It's part of the song lyrics. :I doubt it. That's a pretty common phrase, and they're not the first to use it. Besides they're not that well known, so it would be a pretty obscure reference.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 14:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) About the "two extra elites" glitch... I've been able to get the zealot and the two minors and the spec ops with the sword to follow me ''after obtaining the two extra elites. First, I killed all the brutes in the area and run through the doors as the spec ops with the swords says, "By the prophets, what have these brutes done?" You must get through before he says the next line and the elites drop down. Anyways, after rushing through the doorway, i run into the next area with the two grunts that need to die in order for the two new elites to spawn. I kill them outright, and go through the room, killing only the brutes, but leaving the jackals alive. ' I believe your elite allies still need targets available in this room to continue to use their pathfinding behavior.' After the two new elites spawn and begin combat, i rush back to the drop pod insertion point and meet up with the zealot and his squad as they drop. As long as the two extra elites and the spec ops in the next room are still fighting, the zealot and his squad will follow you up the hill and into the next area... Yea sorry for the long post for such a minor glitch, but i've been playing this level over and over, trying to get the A.I. to follow me. And please note: This is much easier to do on easy and normal difficulties, as if you play on heroic and legendary, the two extra elites are usually killed, if you aren't for only targeting the brutes in the room.Mgal3 02:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC)mgal3 3/17/10